Jeux d'enfants Jeux T'm
by Meggane
Summary: La vie est trop courte, profitons en. petit retour en enfance, et grandes conséquences.....


_Auteur: oooofairyoooo / Marisa_

_Concerne : SGA_

_Saison : Hors saison, mais Carson est présent_

_Catégorie : Shweir_

_Disclaimer : pas d'argent, rien. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris que pour le plaisir._

_Note : Le début de cette fic a été publiée sur certains forums sous le nom de " Retour en enfance», mais elle n'étais pas terminée. Je suis retombée dessus et du coup j'ai pris le temps de la finir quand même. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérence, mais il y a eu un an entre l'écriture de la première partie et de la deuxième, donc je promets rien..._

Il était tôt dans l'après midi, l'équipe du colonel sheppard explorait une nouvelle planète, où ils avaient trouvé des ruines anciennes, la planète en était remplie, partout s'étendaient de fins morceaux de pierre sur lesquels on pouvait voir d'ancienne gravures. L'équipe du colonel était accompagnée par le Dr Weir, qui devait déchiffrer les glyphes anciens. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait une chaleur étouffante, si bien que les membres de l'équipe n'avaient pu garder leurs uniformes militaires très longtemps. Ils s'étaient donc tous retrouvés en t-shirt, excepté ronon qui lui avait préféré se mettre torse nu.Ronon, Teyla et Rodney exploraient la planète, tandis que John était resté avec Elizabeth près des ruines qui les intéressaient. Il ne lui était pas vraiment d'une grande utilité mais il restait tout de même constamment près d'elle au cas où le danger se ferait sentir, bien que la planète fût déserte et qu'elle ne courut aucun risque.

Liz : John vous savez vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester là à me regarder faire, allez faire un tour ! Vous allez finir pour laisser votre empreinte sur la pierre où vous êtes assis si vous continuez ainsi !

John : Elizabeth je vous le répète je reste là on ne sait pas si qui pourrait vous arrivez ! Et puis ne vous occupez pas de moi, faites ce que vous avez à faire, comme si je n'étais pas là !

Liz : c'est difficile, vous soupirez et baillez tellement que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer !

John : bon très bien désolé je vais tenter d'être plus discret

Liz le regarda d'un air exaspéré et continua sa traduction.

LIZ : Tiens c'est étrange…

John : Quoi qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

En guise de réponse elle tourna une pierre qui en fait était un levier, puis n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une onde de choc s'y échappa et qu'elle perdit connaissance.

JOHN : Elizabeth !

Dans l'oreillette, en prenant Liz dans ses bas pour la ramener sur Atlantis :

JOHN : Teyla, Ronon, MC Kay, on rentre sur Atlantis, on a eu un problème !

Teyla : colonel que ce passe t il je croyais que la planète était déserte ?

JOHN : Je sais pas, Elizabeth a été traversée par une onde ou je sais pas trop quoi et elle s'est évanouie !dépêchez vous on rentre

Teyla : on arrive colonel.

A l'infirmerie, Liz était couchée, toujours inconsciente, John à son chevet, quand Carson arriva

Carson : J'ai les résultats de ses examens, il n'y a rien d'anormal, je ne comprends ni ce qui c'est passé ni le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas réveillée. Colonel vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a eu que cette « onde » ?

John : oui, elle a appuyé sur un bouton ou tourné une pierre et l'instant d'après elle perdait connaissance.

C'est à se moment que Liz se réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers les 2 hommes

Liz : je suis où ?

John : Elisabeth, ce n'est rien calmez vous, vous êtes à l'infirmerie, vous vous êtes évanouie lors de la mission. Comment vous vous sentez ?

Elle les regarda tous deux d'un air ahuri

Liz : à l'infirmerie ? Quoi, mais quelle infirmerie quelle mission et puis qui vous êtes d'abord ?

Elle avait l'air totalement affolé, et regardait partout, elle avait quelque chose de différent dans la voix qui étonna John et Carson, on aurait dit la voix d'une enfant qui s'est perdue et cherche son chemin.

John : Dr Weir arrêtez de vous agitez comme ça, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Liz : Dr Weir ? Je… Qui est le Dr weir ?

Carson : mais c'est vous, vous êtes le Dr Elizabeth Weir, vous dirigez la cité d'Atlantis.

Liz : non, désolée, vous devez vous trompez je suis pas, pas Docteur je m'appelle pas Weir et je dirige pas la cité je sais pas quoi, j'ai que 7 ans moi, je peux pas faire tout ça !

Carson : Vous………….. Quoi ?

Liz : ben oui, j'ai 7 ans, ça ce voit pas ? Et je devrais même pas vous parlez à vous je vous connais pas !!Laissez moi partir je veux pas rester là je veux rentrer chez moi !

Elle essaya de descendre du lit mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit elle fut retenue par le colonel.

John, cachant son trouble : Nan attends reste ici ne bouge pas, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es là parce que tu es malade est le Dr Beckett va te soigner tu verras il est gentil ! Tu veux bien ?

Liz : Vous me ferez pas de mal hein ?

John : Non c'est promis

Liz : d'accord

Il calma la « petite Weir » (on va l'appeler comme ça) et tira Carson par le bras pour l'éloigner plus loin

John Carson, je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème !!

Carson: Oh mon dieu elle est retombée en enfance !!Je n'y crois pas mais c'est impossible !!!!

John : Et bien si apparemment c'est bien possible, j'espère que vous savez comment la faire redevenir normale parce que sinon ca risque d'être très embêtant !!

Carson : Je sais bien, mais ses analyses sont tout à fait normales, c'est curieux. Je ne peux pas la soigner je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a !!

John, qui commençait à s'énerver : Vous ne savez pas, c'est pas dur pourtant, elle est passée du Dr Weir adulte à une gamine de 7ans !!

Carson : calmez-vous sheppard, il faudrait d'abord que je sache ce qui l'a rendue comme ça avant de faire quoi que ce soit !!

John : L'onde !!!Ça ne peut être que ça !!

Carson : bien dans ce cas il faut que j'étudie ça de plus prés, bon pour l'instant elle reste là, mais on ne pourra pas la laisser là indéfiniment, elle ne va pas aimer de devoir rester cloîtrée dans ce lit !

John : Bien, alors moi je vais voir si je peux rapporter l'appareil responsable de l'onde machin là et vous vous… Vous occupez d'elle et si possible chercher quand même pourquoi elle est comme ça, doit bien avoir quelque chose !

Carson acquiesça.John se tourna vers Liz et poussa un soupir, elle jouait avec les fils de la perfusion que lui avait posée Carson.

John : Euh amusez vous bien Carson !

Carson : merci John !!Oh non Elizabeth ne touchez pas à ça !!!!Oh non je ne vous en prie pas ça !!!!!

L'équipe du colonel sheppard était de retour sur la planète où ils avaient trouvé les ruines.

John : Mc Kay dépêchez vous on a autre chose à faire que vous attendre ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici pour trouver un moyen de rendre à Elisabeth, euh, disons, son âge.

Rodney : Je sais mais ça fait plus d'une heure que nous marchons, j'ai mal aux pieds, je suis fatigué et je commence à avoir faim, ça ne m'a pas paru si loin la dernière fois que nous sommes venu. Vous êtes certains que nous ne sommes pas perdus ?

John : cessez de vous plaindre Rodney !!Et non nous ne sommes pas perdus ! Nous ne sommes sûrement plus très loin d'ailleurs !

John regarda autour de lui, Rodney avait raison ça faisait au moins une demi heure qu'ils tournaient en rond. Et pendant ce temps le Dr Weir était avec Carson !! Il n'osait même pas imaginer le pauvre Carson s'occuper de ses patients en même temps que d'une enfant de 7 ans. Cette pensée le fit sourire, ça devait sûrement être très amusant.

Ronon : Sheppard je propose que…

John : C'est là ça y est nous sommes, vous voyez ce n'était pas si loin après tout !

Ils lui lancèrent tous un regard plein de reproche, surtout celui de Mc Kay.

Teyla : Bien dans ce cas ramenons la pierre à la base pour que Carson puisse l'étudier. Je ne voudrais pas que le Dr Weir reste ainsi trop longtemps.

Rodney : c'est le cas de le dire !!Rien qu'a la pensée que le Dr Weir est devenue un des ces ignobles gamins qui touchent à tout et cassent tout ce qu'ils trouvent j'en ai des frissons ! Imaginez que nous n'arrivions pas à trouver de solution ! Elle devrait rester comme ça, oh non ce serait horrible, je ne le supporterais pas !!

John : Rodney vous ne changerez jamais ! Bon on a de la chance que la pierre ne ce trouve pas sur une des ces immenses ruines ! Nous n'aurions jamais pu la transporter sinon !

Il tenta de soulever la pierre responsable de l'état du Dr Weir.

John : Ouh !!!Faut avouer que c'est lourd quand même !

Ronon ; Un peu d'aide colonel ?

John : Euh oui je veux bien

Ronon saisi le bout de ruine, qui pour lui ne sembla pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume, et ils s'en allèrent en direction de la porte des étoiles.

Pendant ce temps, sur la cité, le Dr Carson était exaspéré, la petite Weir le rendait fou.

Carson, à lui-même : quand le colonel rentre, je le tue de m'avoir laissé seul avec elle !!

Liz, hurlant dans toute l'infirmerie : DOCTEUR !!!!!

Carson : Oui Elizabeth quoi encore !!

Liz : Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ??Je m'ennuie, vous voulez rien faire avec moi vous n'êtes pas très gentil !!

Carson ; je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que vous n'irez pas mieux, arrêtez de m'appeler toutes les 5 minutes, j'ai d'autres personnes à voir !!

Liz : mais je vais mieux !!Vous êtes méchant !!Il revient quand John ?

Carson : John ?

Liz : ben oui c'est son nom quoi ?? Lui il est plus gentil que vous et plus beau aussi !!Je veux qu'il vienne me voir !

Carson : Merci Elizabeth ! Il va revenir et j'espère pour lui qu'il a plus de patience que moi j'en ai !

Liz : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Carson : Pour rien, bon je dois aller travailler, alors soyez gentille pendant mon absence ! Et ne recommencez pas à vous lever et à aller fouinez dans mes placards je vous préviens !!

Liz, avec un air de je m'en fou royalement de ce que vous dites : Oui monsieur, je serais bien sage !!

Carson : Promis ?

Liz : Oui !

Carson : Bon a tout à l'heure, et je vous le répète pas de bêtises !!!

Sur ce il s'en alla, la laissant seule dans la salle.

La petite Weir attendit quelque temps et vérifia qu'il n'était plus là avant de se lever et décida d'aller inspecter les lieux. Elle se fit donc toute petite, enfin aussi petite que possible, car elle avait tout de même gardé son corps d'adulte et ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu, et sorti sans bruit de l'infirmerie.

Elle déambula quelques temps dans les couloirs et fini par se retrouver dans la salle de contrôle, où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes qui lui dirent bonjour, Comme si ils la connaissaient, bien qu'elle ne savait absolument pas qui ils étaient .Apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant de se qui était arrivé au Dr Weir.

Liz : euh bonjour tout le monde !

Puis elle se tourna alors vers la porte des étoiles et eu le souffle coupé à sa vue.

Liz, tout bas, waouh, c'est magnifique !

Elle sourit, puis se dirigea vers la porte, elle était au milieu des escaliers qui menaient à la porte quand celle-ci s'activa

Une voix : Activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles, Dr Weir c'est l'équipe du colonel Sheppard .

La petite Weir ne bougeait pas, elle était stupéfaite de se qu'elle venait de voir, c'était si beau, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Voix : Dr Weir ?

Carson arriva à ce moment dans la salle de contrôle : Elizabeth !!?? Quelqu'un a vu Elizabeth ??

Un officier lui montra où était Liz

Carson ; Oh mon dieu ! Ouvrez l'iris elle ne peut pas vous répondre, elle n'est plus elle-même !!

Officier : Quoi ?

Carson : Ouvrez je vous dis !

L'officier ouvrit l'iris et l'équipe du colonel traversa la porte :

John : Eh ben j'ai failli attendre qu'est ce que…..Elizabeth ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Liz : John vous êtes revenu !!!!!

Elle courut vers lui et s'agrippa à lui

Liz : Vous m'avez manqué !!!Pourquoi vous m'avez laissée ? Avec le docteur en plus il était pas très gentil ! Pas comme vous !! Et mais mais, d'où vous venez tous ?je comprends pas !

Carson venait d'arriver : Elizabeth mais je vous avez dit de ne pas bouger !!!Oh John heureusement que vous êtes rentré, je vous en supplie occupez vous d'elle je vais devenir dingue si elle continue !!Je l'ai laissée seule à peine 5 minutes et elle avait déjà eu le temps de s'échapper !

John, à Liz : Alors comme ça tu as fait tourner en bourrique le pauvre Docteur Beckett ?

Elle lâcha le colonel et se tourna vers Beckett, le pointant du doigt.

Liz : c'est de sa faute il est méchant, j'avais rien le droit de faire !!John c'était quoi ça ?

John : Oh c'est compliqué tu sais

Carson : Et bien je crois qu'elle vous aime beaucoup colonel ! Plus que moi en tout cas ! Colonel vous avez la pierre ?

John : Oui tenez.

Carson : merci, je vous laisse Weir, vous vous en occuperez mieux que moi, j'ai des analyses à faire !

John n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti.

John, à Liz : Eh ben je l'ai jamais vu si pressé de partir, mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait !?

Liz : Rien !!Mais heureusement que t'es revenu, j'en pouvais plus je m'ennuyais à mourir ! Tu m'as sauvé !!

John : ça ne devait pas être si terrible enfin !mais je sois dire ça me fait plaisir que tu sois aussi contente de me voir, c'est plutôt rare !

Liz : Comment ça c'est rare ?

John : Nan rien laisse tomber. Bon, je meurs de faim, on va manger quelque chose ?

Liz : Oui je veux bien !

John : Ok, alors on va tous aller prendre un bon repas !

Il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

Au mess, ils étaient tous installés à une table, la petite Weir ayant bien sur insisté pour s'asseoir à coté de son cher John.

Teyla : Alors comme ça on a fait souffrir le pauvre Carson ? Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, je te voyais plutôt comme une petite fille bien sage, non ?

LIZ : Mais je suis sage !

Teyla rigola

Teyla : Je sais, je disais ça pour t'embêter, j'avoue que voir le Dr Beckett dans cet état était très marrant !je te félicite il ne craque pas facilement !

La petite Weir afficha un sourire ravi et se tourna vers John, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient à table

Liz : Et ben tu dis plus rien qu'est ce qui a ?

John : au rien rien je j'étais perdu dans me s pensées c'est tout !

Liz : a d'accord

En effet John était distrait, il pensait à Elizabeth, sa Elizabeth, elle était si différente de celle qui se trouvait à coté de lui en ce moment. Celle ci avait 7 ans d'accord, mais on ne change pas tant que ça même en grandissant, ma petite Weir débordais de vitalité et de joie de vivre, rien ne pouvait ternir sa bonne humeur, alors que sa Elizabeth était bien plus renfermée, elle était toujours soucieuse et ne semblait pas profiter de la vie. Il se promit de faire ressortir ce coté d'Elizabeth dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il voulait revoir cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Il se tourna vers la petite Weir qui discutait avec teyla, que tout cela était étrange, il désirait retrouver sa Elisabeth, mais voulait également en apprendre plus sur son passé, pour mieux la comprendre, car il sentait que quelque chose était bizarre, pourquoi la petite Weir n'avait t elle pas réclamait ses parents en voyant où elle était ? Pourquoi n'insistait elle pas d'avantage pour retourner chez elle ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les rires de ses amis, ils étaient tous littéralement pliés en deux, même Rodney.

Teyla : Alors tu considère le colonel sheppard comme ton prince charmant ?c'est intéressant, et de qui t'a-t-il sauvé ? Du méchant Dr Beckett ?

Liz : Oui !!N'est pas John que tu es mon prince charmant ?

John, très étonné : Hein euh et bien je

Liz : je le savais !!!C'est mon héro !!

Elle s'accrocha au cou de John, sous le regard amusé du reste de l'équipe, toujours morte de rire.

Rodney : Ah ça oui, j'imagine très bien notre colonel sur son grand cheval blanc voler au secours de notre petite princesse Elizabeth, capturée par l'affreux Beckett !!

Ronon : ah oui moi aussi je m'imagine très bien la scène !!

Teyla : Si le Dr Beckett entendait ça !

John : Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très heureux ! Bon ça suffit maintenant, Elizabeth je t'adore mais tu voudrais bien me lâcher s'il te plait, je commence à étouffer là.

La petite Weir le lâcha et sourit

Liz : désolée, mais ce n'est pas ma faute c'est parce que je t'aime tout fort !!

John : euh ben merci, je, je suis touché.

Liz sourit de plus belle, puis son sourire se transforma en un immense bâillement.

Rodney : Je crois que princesse Elisabeth est fatiguée, son prince ne devrait-il pas l'emmener se coucher ?

John lança un regard noir à Rodney, il savait qu'il allait l'entendre longtemps celle là, mais si au fond de lui entendre la petite Weir dire de lui qu'il était son prince charmant le rendait très heureux, il aurait tellement voulu entendre sa de la bouche de sa Elisabeth, alors savoir qu'au moins l'enfant qu'elle avait été l'aurait apprécié était déjà un grand bonheur.

John, après que la petite Weir ai baillé de nouveau : Bon je crois que Rodney a raison, il est tard, tu vas te coucher ?

Liz : D'accord, mais tu m'emmène !

John : Bien sur ! Bon et bien bonne nuit à tous !!

Ils souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit à John ainsi qu'a la petite Weir puis recommencèrent à rire de plus belle une fois qu'ils étaient partis.

John raccompagna la petite Weir jusqu'a ses quartiers, il la laissa s'installer dans le lit et s'assis à coté d'elle,

Liz : tu sais quoi, et bien quand je serais plus grande je serais astronaute, j'irais dans l'espace, dans une fusée !

John : Ah oui, c'est marrant que tu dises ça !

Liz : pourquoi ?

John : Oh parce que je me disais justement que je te voyais bien disons commander une cité dans une autre galaxie et envoyer des gens découvrir d'autres planètes et d'autres choses merveilleuses quand tu seras plus grande.

Liz : commander une cité ?

John : Oui, ça ne te plairait pas ?

Liz : Si ça pourrait être cool !

John sourit à cette remarque, finalement la Elizabeth qu'il connaissait n'était peut être pas si différente de l'enfant qui lui parlait

Liz : Et quand je serais grande, je me marierais avec toi !!

John : Tu te marieras avec moi ? (Plus bas) J'aimerais bien si tu savais...

Liz : Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

John : Rien rien, mais tu sais quand tu seras grande tu ne penseras sûrement pas la même chose que maintenant et tu verras que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre dont tu seras follement amoureuse et tu te marieras avec lui. Et moi, et bien je serais loin, on sera probablement de très bons amis, mais rien de plus

Liz : Nan, je veux me marier avec toi !!Tu verras je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Tu voudras bien dis ?

John, qui se dit qu'il avait autant à dire oui : Bon très bien si tu veux.

Liz : Et tu m'aimeras hein ?

John ne répondit rien pendant un moment, il n pu s'empêcher de réfléchir à la relation qu'il avait avec le Dr Weir, et aux sentiments qu'il tentait de se cacher.

John : Oh oui je t'aimerais, je t'aimerais plus que tout, tu seras ce pourquoi je vivrai et tu illumineras ma vie, mais tu sais, la vie c'est compliqué, et je ne pense pas que tu ressentiras la même chose que moi, et même si par hasard tu m'aimais toi aussi, ce serais impossible, ce serait bien trop dur.

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il avait dit, et à qui il l'avait dit. La petite Weir le regardait d'un air surpris et triste.

John : Euh …je…..Désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, ce…

Liz : C'est pas grave, je suis sure que tu te trompes, mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

John : Je, je ne sais pas.

Cette réponse paru la satisfaire malgré tout, et elle tenta d'étouffer un autre bâillement.

John : Bon, assez parlé tu dois dormir maintenant.

Liz : Oui, mais je veux pas rester seule, je me sens perdue ici, tu veux pas rester avec moi ?

John : Et bien

Liz, avec un grand sourire : s'il te plait !!

John fini par accepter, après tout il ne faisait qu'aider une enfant de 7 ans, il repartirait dès qu'elle se serait endormie.

Il s'installa donc à coté d'elle et elle vint contre lui

Liz : Merci de rester

John : oh mais de rien, c'est un plaisir.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis fini par lui demandait quelque chose qui l'intriguait

John : Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Liz : Oui

John : Euh tu, tu ne te demandes pas où sont tes parents et quand ils viendront te chercher ? Depuis que tu es là tu en a à peine parler.

Liz : je…Je sais.

Son visage s'assombrit alors, elle paraissait soudain si triste.

John : Ca ne va pas ?

Liz : Si. Je, je ne connais pas mes vrais parents je, j'ai été adoptée.

John : Oh je comprends, je, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Mais tes parents adoptifs ils ne te manquent pas ?

Liz : Si, un peu quand même, mais je suis mieux ici que la haut, je j'aime pas beaucoup être là haut

John : Pourquoi ça ? Ils sont méchants avec toi ? Rassure moi ils te font pas de mal hein ?

Liz : Nan nan ils sont très gentils, mais c'est pas pareil, ce sont pas mes vrais parents.

John : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais tu sais avec le temps, peut être que arrivera à les considérés comme tels.

Liz : j'espère.

John : Bon cette fois je suis sérieux il faut dormir allez.

Liz : oui

Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux

Liz : Bonne nuit, mon John

John : Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

Il était étonné et bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne pensait pas qu'Elizabeth avait vécu des choses telles que celle la, il était triste pour elle et commençait à regretter d'avoir posé cette question, après tout ça ne le regardait pas, si Elisabeth ne lui avait rien dit c'était sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on le sache.

Il eu soudain une lumière (je sais po comment le dire autrement), est ce qu'Elizabeth allait se souvenir de tout ça ?est ce qu'elle lui en voudrait d'avoir été trop curieux ? Et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, pas directement c'est vrai mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire ! Est ce qu'elle réagirait ? Ou allait-elle faire comme si il n'avait rien dit ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, il ne l'accepterait pas, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il fini lui aussi par s'endormir, rejoignant la petite Weir qui dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, pour vérifier l'état de santé de la petite Weir et voir si Carson avait trouvé une solution à leur problème.

Liz : On est obligés d'y aller ?

John : Oui, il faut qu'on soit sur que tu ailles bien, le Dr Beckett doit te faire d'autres analyses.

Liz : Roo, mais on reste pas longtemps alors ?

John : ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne sera pas long.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et trouvèrent un Carson plongé dans son ordinateur, qui remarqua à peine leur présence

John : Bonjour Carson

Carson, distrait, sans même se retourner : Oui oui bonjour

John : Euh Carson ?

Carson : Une seconde

John se tourna vers la petite Weir qui lui lançait un regard noir, apparemment elle n'était vraiment pas très heureuse d'être là.

John, tout bas : Bon….

Au bout de 10 minutes rien n'avait bougé, Carson était toujours devant son ordinateur et John et la petit Weir s'étaient assis en attendant que le Dr veuille bien faire attention à eux.

John ; Bon Carson je veux bien être patient mais là ca suffit, vous voulez bien arrêtez de taper sur votre écran 5 minutes et vous occupez de nous ?

Carson : au désolé colonel je, j'étudiais les résultats des analyses de la pierre que vous avez rapportée.

John : Bien et vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Carson : pas vraiment non, j'ai demandé à Rodney de m'aider mais il n'a rien trouvé de plus que moi.

John : Ce qui signifie…

Carson : que j'ignore comment retrouver notre Dr Weir, je suis désolé, mais je pense tout de même qu'il faut attendre quelques temps et qu'elle redeviendra elle-même quand l'effet de l'appareil se sera estompé

John : Et ça prendra combien de temps selon vous ?

Carson : pour être franc je n'en sais rien, quelques heures, quelques jours je ne sais pas, je dois encore attendre que Rodney fasse d'autres analyses et m'apporte les résultats, j'en saurais plus ensuite.

John acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et regarda la petite Weir, qui jouait avec ses cheveux, ce qui le fit sourire.

John : euh Carson, vous pensez qu'une voit redevenue elle-même elle se souviendra de ce qui s'est passé ?

Carson : je pense oui mais rien ne le prouve, colonel c'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à un cas comme ça, je n'ai aucune idée ni des causes ni des conséquences que cela aura sur le Dr Weir.

Il y eu un lourd et long silence pendant lequel les deux hommes fixèrent la petite Weir.

Carson : euh, et sinon comment comptez vous l'occupez ? Vous allez lui faire visiter la cité ?

John : Et bien non à vrai dire je pensais l'emmener sur le continent aujourd'hui.

Carson : Sur le continent ?

John : Oui, pourquoi vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Carson : Non je suis surpris c'est tout, vous ne pensez pas que les athosiens pourraient réagir bizarrement si ils la voient comme ça ?

John : non, et puis je voulais l'emmener sur la plage, pas au village, rassurez vous ;

Carson : ah très bien, dans ce cas je vais me dépêcher pour l'ausculter, pour que vous puisiez profiter de votre journée !

John : Vous ne voulez pas nous accompagner ?

Carson : Oh vous savez j'ai d'autres patients je ne peux pas les laisser sans surveillance.

John : mais oui évidemment, vous êtes sur, Vous ne le regretterez pas ?

Carson : Non je vous assure !

John : Bon dommage.

John et la petite Weir se rendirent donc sur le continent, accompagné de Teyla, ils étaient dans le Jumper, qui semblait fasciner la petite Weir.

John : Alors ça te plait le petite balade en Jumper ?

Liz : c'est fantastique, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça avant ! C'est beaucoup mieux que l'avion !!

Teyla : Attends d'être sur le continent, tu verras c'est magnifique !

Liz : Et on y sera dans combien de temps ?

Teyla : oh dans un quart d'heure je pense.

Liz : Chouette !

Le colonel les emmena sur le continent, dans un coin assez loin du village, près d'une plage immense.

John : Chers passagers nous sommes arrivés à destination, vous pouvez détacher vos ceintures mais veuillez attendre l'arrêt total du véhicule pour descendre.

Ils descendirent du Jumper et se trouvèrent un endroit sur le sable, au dessous d'un arbre gigantesque pour être protégés du soleil. Ils avaient apporté de quoi faire un pique-nique ainsi que de quoi les occuper toute la journée ; des cartes, un ballon, des trucs qui ressemblaient à des raquettes de badminton fabriquées par les Athosiens, ainsi que de la crème bronzante(ne me demandez pas où ils l'ont trouvée j'en sais pas plus que vous !)Il ne manquait plus que les maillots de bain, mais l'eau était encore trop froide pour qu'ils aient songé à se baigner.

John : Alors, j'espère que ça te plait ?

Liz : Oui, c'est génial, on se croirait en vacances !!

John : Une partie de badminton ça vous tente ? On joue à 2 contre un

Liz : oui bien sur !

John : Teyla ?

Teyla ! D'accord, mais c'est moi et Elizabeth contre vous dans ce cas !

Liz : Oui, on va t'écraser !

John : Bien, je joue tout seul, mais ne vous faites pas de fausses illusions, c'est moi qui vais gagner, je suis imbattable à ce jeu !

S'en suivi une longue partie de badminton, pendant laquelle l'équipe de Teyla et la petite Weir avaient considérablement pris le dessus sur le colonel sheppard.

Liz : Et ben John je croyais que tu étais le meilleur ? On te bat !!!!

La petite Weir abordait une mine souriante et fière d'avoir le dessus sur son cher colonel.

John : peut-être mais c'est parce que je suis fatigué et que vous êtes deux ! Si Ronon avait accepté de venir on vous aurez battu à plate couture tous les deux !!

Teyla, en rigolant : Oh mais je n'en doute pas colonel !

Liz : Dites vous voulez pas qu'on fasse une petite pause, j'en peux plus là !

John : Si bien sur !

La journée se continua ainsi, enchaînant parties endiablées de badminton, batailles de sable et d'eau, si bien qu'à la fin de la journée ils étaient tous les trois épuisés, trempés et recouvert de sable de la tête aux pieds.

Lors du retour, la petite Weir s'était endormie dans le Jumper, tandis que John et Teyla discutaient et que le colonel avait les commandes du Jumper.

John : Merci de nous avoir accompagnés Teyla, c'est très gentil à vous.

Teyla : Mais de rien colonel c'était un plaisir, j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette journée.

John : Moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien

Teyla : Vous avez été fantastique avec Weir.

John : Oui,

Il baissa les yeux et soupira

Teyla : Elisabeth vous manque ?

John : Oui, énormément. Vous savez c'est, c'est très étrange de la voir ainsi je, je n'ai jamais vu ce côté d'elle.

Teyla : Je comprends. Mais rassurez vous je suis persuadée que nous retrouverons bientôt notre Dr Weir.

John : je l'espère.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de John et lui lança un regard plein d'espoir et de compassion. John hocha la tête, touché par la compréhension de son amie.

John : Merci Teyla.

Le reste du voyage de retour se déroula sans encombre, dans le silence le plus total, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Tôt le lendemain matin le colonel Sheppard se rendit au laboratoire de Rodney, il été fatigué et avait des cernes autour des yeux

John : Bonjour Mc Kay

Rodney : Bonjour colonel, oh ne vous vexez pas mais vous avez une sale tête ce matin

John : je vous remercie pour tant de délicatesse Rodney. Oui j'ai une sale tête, j'ai très peu dormi cette nuit, j'ai du chasser les vilains cauchemars de notre petite Elizabeth, elle m'a laissé à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Rodney : mais c'est normal, son prince charmant doit être là pour veiller sur elle n'est ce pas ?

John : Ca suffit Rodney n'en rajoutez pas ! Bon alors ces recherches ?

Rodney : et bien je n'ai toujours pas compris le fonctionnement de l'appareil mais nos chercheurs ont réussi à déchiffrer quelques inscription gravées sur la pierre que vous avez rapportée, avec beaucoup de mal car la plus qualifiée pour traduire ces inscriptions n'est autre qu'Elizabeth et ils ont du se passer de son aide. Donc apparemment cette pierre a pour but de raisonner la personne qui l'utilise sur sa propre vie et lui rappeler ce qui est vraiment important et lui ouvrir les yeux.

John : En faisant retourner la personne qui l'utilise en enfance ?

Rodney : Et bien vu ce qui s'est passé je dirais que oui.

John : Bien est ce qu'il ait dit comment inverser on fait pour retrouver notre Elizabeth ?

Rodney : Oui et non, l'utilisateur de la pierre est amené à méditer jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

John : Y a rien de plus, disons, précis ?

Rodney : Non. Mais à ce que j'ai compris Elizabeth est retombée en enfance car elle devait se rendre compte de quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans sa vie présente ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais c'est assez flou tout ça.

John : Oui en effet. Donc on ne sait toujours pas quand Elisabeth cessera d'être une enfant de 7 ans pour redevenir elle-même ?

Rodney : Si quand elle aura réalisé ce qu'elle devait réaliser durant son euh rajeunissement ! Le problème étant qu'on ne sait absolument pas ce dont elle doit se rendre compte, ni comment l'aider à le faire.

John : C'est bien ce que je disais ça aide pas !

Rodney : Euh non vous avez raison. Mais au moins maintenant on est vraiment sur qu'il nous suffit d'attendre pour retrouver Elizabeth. Espérons simplement que l'on n'aura pas à attendre trop longtemps, parce que les enfants je déteste ça et je sens que dans pas longtemps elle va se mettre à venir fouiner dans mon labo et à poser des tas de questions et et et je ne le supporterai pas !

John : Rassurez vous Rodney je fais ce que je peux pour l'éloigner de vous, elle risquerait de ne jamais s'en remettre !

Rodney : Très drôle colonel. Au fait, vous avez prévenu Caldwell de l'état d'Elizabeth ?

John : Non, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais, il lira le rapport !

Rodney : Comme vous voulez mais il risque d'être surpris en la voyant

Comme ça !

John : Quoi ? Mais enfin Rodney de quoi vous parlez, le colonel Caldwell ne peut pas voir Elisabeth comme ça, il n'est pas sur la cité !

Rodney : Non mais le dédale arrive cet après midi vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

John : Cet après midi ? Oh non j'avais oublié ! Il manquait plus que ça !

Rodney : C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis curieux de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il la verra ainsi !

John : Ne M'en parlez pas ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il ne va pas apprécier !

Rodney : En effet.

Plus tard, le dédale arriva et John alla accueillir l'équipage après avoir laissé la petite Weir à Teyla.

John : Bonjour colonel Caldwell, alors le voyage s'est bien passé ?

Caldwell : Bonjour Sheppard, oui le voyage s'est bien passé. Le Dr Weir n'est pas là, j'ai à lui parlé.

John : Euh non elle, euh elle a eu disons un petit imprévu qui l'a empêché de venir vous accueillir et euh…

A ce moment la petite Weir arriva en courant, suivie de Teyla qui tentait de la rattraper

Liz : John ! Tu es là !

Teyla : Elisabeth non vient ici !

La petite Weir se jeta sur le colonel Sheppard et s'agrippa à son cou.

Teyla : colonel je suis désolée, nous allions voir Rodney au laboratoire mais elle s'en enfuie pendant que l'on parlait et j'avoue que l'on a mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Oh et Bonjour colonel Caldwell !

Caldwell, plus qu'étonné : Bonjour Teyla. Colonel Sheppard puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

John, à Elisabeth qui ne l'avait pas encore lâché : Elisabeth attends s'il te plait lâche moi, voilà merci.

La petite Weir lâcha le colonel et se tourna vers Caldwell avec un air bizarre, elle le dévisagea et vu son regard ne semblait pas ravie de sa présence.

Caldwell : Colonel ?

John : Oui, euh et bien le Dr Weir est comment dire euh retombée quelque peu en enfance.

Caldwell : retombée en enfance ?

John : Oui, elle a le corps du Dr Weir que nous connaissons mais a l'esprit d'une enfant de 7 ans.

Caldwell : Je vois. Et ce depuis quand ?

John : 3 jours. Mais elle devrait redevenir elle-même dans pas longtemps, enfin normalement.

Caldwell, qui commençait à s'énervé : Normalement ?

John : Calmez vous colonel ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Il faut simplement qu'on soit patients et tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre.

Caldwell regarda la petite Weir et soupira

Caldwell : Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ici ?

Le colonel Sheppard ne fit alors que soulever les sourcils et sourire à la petite Weir.

John : Elisabeth je te présente le colonel Caldwell

Caldwell : Euh, bonjour.

Liz : Bonjour

Puis plus bas, à John : John, on peut partir, je veux pas rester avec lui, il est bizarre, il a une sale tête avec son crâne d'œuf.

John étouffa un fou rire, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à penser ça de Caldwell !

John : Oui d'accord on va y aller.

Caldwell : Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

John : Oh, rien d'important.

Liz : J'ai dit que t'avais une sale tête avec ton crâne d'œuf !

John : Elizabeth !

Teyla : amusée par la situation : Hé bien notre petite Weir n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche !

Caldwell ne répondit rien, il ne fit que s'éclaircir la gorge.

John : euh

Caldwell : Laissez, c'est bon.

Le soir, après avoir passé la journée à visiter le reste de la cité avec son colonel, qui tenait à la garder bien éloignée de Caldwell, la petite Weir tombait de fatigue, mais elle était heureuse. Cette vie la ravissait, les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient merveilleuses et incroyablement gentilles, surtout son John. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être ici, même si elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu arriver sur cette cité.

Elle insista à nouveau pour dormir avec John, qui d'abord la taquina et refusa, mais qui fini par accepter.

La petite Weir mis moins de 10 minutes s'endormir, d'un sommeil paisible, remplis de rêves qui se reflétaient sur le sourire qu'elle abordait en dormant. Mais le colonel Sheppard lui ne pu fermer l'œil, il observa longuement le visage calme de la petite Weir, en se demandant si il finirait par retrouver la diplomate qu'elle était devenue, et qu'il aimait tant.

Le matin, la petite Weir se réveilla et son regard tomba directement sur John, qui la regardait. Mais elle avait quelque chose de différent dans les yeux, son regard avait changé et il ne connaissait pas celui-ci

JOHN : Elisabeth, tu vas bien ?

LIZ : Je, oui, oui ça va.

Mais elle était troublée, quelque chose avait changé, et certains souvenirs lui étaient revenus, mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

John : Tu es sur ?

Liz : Oui, mais, c'est dur le réveil !

Elle sourit, d'un sourire maladroit qui laissait apparaître son trouble et qui causa un haussement de sourcil chez le colonel.

Liz : C'est vrai, je vais bien.

Le colonel Sheppard devait emmener Rodney sur la planète des enfants qui avaient un problème avec leur E2PZ (je sais plus ils en ont un mais on va dire qu'ils en ont un), mais le colonel Caldwell avait refusé qu'il emmène la petite Weir, elle devait donc rester sur la cité. Mais il n'était pas rassuré, encore moins maintenant, il sentait que quelque chose clochait et redouté de la laissé en sachant cela.

John : Ecoute, aujourd'hui je ne serais pas là, il faut que j'aille travailler, donc tu vas rester ici ou si tu veux tu pourras aller regarder la télé, Teyla viendra te chercher à midi pour manger, d'accord ?

Liz : Oui, pas de problème.

Le colonel se leva et pris sa veste mais il lança une dernière recommandation à la petite Weir

John : J'y vais, surtout sois sage

Liz : Je le serais

John : Bon à tout à l'heure, il est encore tôt, tu n'as qu'à te rendormir.

Mais Elisabeth avait bien d'autres choses en tête que de dormir, elle attendit que le colonel soit parti puis se leva et alla regarder les vêtements que le colonel lui avait préparés, l'uniforme militaire.

Liz : Mais c'est horrible je ne vais tout de même pas mettre ça !

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire à la recherche de vêtements plus décontractés, elle opta ainsi pour un débardeur noir moulant et un pantalon taille basse, noir également. Elle décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans la cité, elle sortit alors dans les couloirs et y croisa plusieurs personnes sui lui adressèrent toutes un « bonjour Dr Weir », il n'était apparemment pas au courant de son état actuel.

Elle arriva devant la salle de repos, où se trouvaient le major Lorne ainsi que d'autres militaires qui n'avaient pas de mission prévue ce jour là. Elisabeth trouva la salle déjà bien remplie pour un matin.

Liz : Bonjour messieurs, alors on se repose ?

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, surpris de la voir ici

Lorne : Dr Weir, bonjour ! C'est étonnant de vous voir ici, c'est bien l'une des rares fois où vous n'êtes pas plongée dans un dossier !

Liz : Oui, c'est vrai, je peux me joindre à vous ?

Lorne ; Bien sur venez asseyez vous.

Elisabeth s'assis à côté de lui, lui lança un sourire charmeur et caressa sa joue avec son doigt

Liz : merci beaucoup

L'attitude de la dirigeant étonna fortement le major, il ne connaissait pas ce côté de sa supérieure.

Lorsque Teyla arriva vers midi pour amener ce qu'elle croyait être une enfant de 7 ans au mess, elle vit le Dr Weir au milieu des militaires, riant à cœur joie, elle les taquinait et leur faisait les yeux doux.

L'athosienne fut abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, ni la petite Weir de 7 ans, ni l'adulte qu'elle connaissait n'agirait comme ça.

Teyla : Elizabeth je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Liz : Tiens Teyla, salut, vous voulez faire partie de la fête ?

Teyla : Pardon ?

Liz : Oh allez détendez vous c'est rien !

Teyla : Elisabeth je peux te poser une question ?

Liz, qui était maintenant occupée à jouer avec la mèche de cheveux d'un des militaires : Bien sur.

Teyla : Quel âge as-tu ?

Liz : Quoi quel âge j'ai ? Et bien je ne suis plus la gamine de 7 ans si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Non j'ai 16 ans.

Cette remarque fit enfin réagir les militaires qui cessèrent aussitôt de rire et de parler.

Teyla : C'est bien ce que je craignais, puis après un temps, Et tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Liz : En partie ouais.

Teyla brancha son oreillette tout en demanda au militaire de la laisser seule avec Elisabeth, et en leur disant qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard.

Teyla, Dans l'oreillette : Carson ici Teyla.

Carson : Oui je vous écoute

Teyla : On a un problème avec le Dr Weir.

Carson : Un problème ? Vous voulez dire un problème pire que de la voir réduite à se comporter comme une enfant de 7 ans ?

Teyla : Que diriez-vous de la voir se comporter comme une adolescente déchaînée ?

Carson : Oh, et bien, euh, amenez la moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr Beckett était à l'infirmerie et entendait des bruits étranges venant du couloir. C'était Teyla et Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Lâchez-moi ça suffit j'en ai marre je ne suis pas une gamine je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main !!

Teyla : Pourquoi devrais te lâcher ? Pour que tu essaies à nouveau de t'enfuir, c'est ça ? Alors maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu avances !

Toutes deux entrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie, Elizabeth se débattant pour que Teyla se décide à la lâcher. Elles trébuchèrent et finirent par terre, sous les yeux étonnés des personnes présentent à l'infirmerie.

Liz : Je vous avez dit de me lâcher !

Teyla : Dr Beckett faites quelque chose je vous en prie, ça allait jusqu'à maintenant mais là s'en est trop !

Carson : Je…

Liz, qui s'était relevée, et qui abordait maintenant un grand sourire : Dr Beckett, Bonjour !

Carson : Euh bonjour Elizabeth

Liz : Vous savez, je trouve la blouse très sexy !

Carson, à Teyla : Je crois qu'il faudrait dire à Caldwell de faire revenir Sheppard.

Teyla : J'y vais de ce pas, pendant ce temps trouver ce qui s'est passé !

Elle partie rapidement, presque en courant de l'infirmerie

Carson : Et attendez, vous me laissez seul avec elle ?

Teyla : vous vous en sortirez très bien, rassurez vous !

Carson, à lui même : bon et bien je ne crois pas que j'ai le choix.

Il se tourna vers Elisabeth et lui fit un sourire crispé. Il allait en baver il le sentait.

Teyla et le colonel Caldwell étaient en salle de contrôle, ils activaient la porte des étoiles vers la planète où se trouvait Sheppard

Caldwell : Et vous pensez que Sheppard pourra nous aider ?

Teyla : Sincèrement je ne pense pas mais lui au mois il arrivera encore à la supporter !

Caldwell : je vois.

Un technicien : Colonel c'est bon vous pouvez y aller.

Caldwell : Colonel Sheppard ici Caldwell vous me recevez ?

Sheppard : Oui colonel, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Caldwell : Vous devez rentrer à la base immédiatement

Sheppard : Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

Caldwell : Vous ne devinez pas ?

Shepp : C'est Elisabeth ?

Caldwell : Oui en effet, et d'après Teyla vous risquez d'être très surpris en la voyant.

Shepp : Très bien j'arrive.

Le colonel Sheppard n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de la dirigeante de la cité, ils étaient à l'infirmerie depuis moins de dix minutes et elle avait déjà allumé 4 hommes, dont Rodney et Caldwell !! Caldwell !!! Il trouvait d'ailleurs que son supérieur avait les yeux un peu trop fixés sur le décolleté de la jeune femme ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui avait dit quels vêtements mettre !!

Shepp : Depuis combien de temps elle est comme ça ?

Teyla : je n'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvée ainsi à midi

Carson : calmez vous, je pense que c'est normal, je…

Shepp : Normal ??Vous rigolez, elle saute sur tous les hommes qu'elle voit !!Vous trouvez ça normal vous ??

Carson alla parler mais fut coupé par Elizabeth

Liz : Je ne saute pas sur tous les hommes que je vois !

Shepp : a oui, et tu fais quoi alors ?

Liz : Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire je fais ce que je veux ! T'es jaloux parce je m'intéresse à Cald je sais pu quoi et pas à toi ?

Shepp : Non, non je…

Carson : Ca suffit maintenant arrêtez et écoutez moi !!

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, mais le plus énervé était apparemment le colonel Sheppard. Mais celui-ci pris sur lui et arriva tout de même à se calmer et à écouter ce que le Dr Beckett avait à dire.

Carson : merci, je disais donc que le fait qu'Elizabeth passe du stade d'enfant de 7 ans à celui d'adolescente de 16 ans signifie que les effets de l'appareil s'estompent et que nous ne devrions pas tarder à retrouver notre Elisabeth, en plus elle a dit qu'elle avait quelques souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé donc on peut espérer qu'un fois redevenue normale, elle se souviendra de tout.

Shepp : Euh, de VRAIMENT tout ?

Carson : et bien c'est possible oui, mais sachez bien que ce n'est qu'une supposition, je n'en suis pas absolument certain.

Cald : Bien, et pour l'instant que fais on avec elle ?

Carson : je préfèrerais la garder ici

Liz : Quoi ? Ah non non, il est hors de question que je reste là !

Carson : désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Liz : S'il vous plait, je, je ferais rien c'est promis mais me forcez pas à rester là, je veux pas je...Pas ici.

Sa façon de parler avait changé subitement, ce n'était plus la voix d'une adolescente sure d'elle et arrogante, mais celle d'une enfant triste, perdue et suppliante.

Shepp : Carson vous êtes sur qu'elle doit absolument rester à l'infirmerie ? Je veux dire, elle peut rester dans ses quartiers et si vous voulez je la surveillerai et je vous préviendrai si jamais quelque chose ne va pas.

Carson, après un soupir : Bon d'accord mais si il y a quoi que ce soit vous m'appelez

Shepp : Bien. Elizabeth ça te vas ?

Liz : Euh ouais, je préfère.

Cald, à John : Bon, je passerai tout à l'heure, pour voir s'il y a du nouveau.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que le colonel Sheppard regardait dormir Elisabeth, il était allongé à ses côtés et la veillait. Elle dormait d'un sommeil très agité, sa respiration était saccadée et son front trempé de sueur. Environ 3 heures plus tôt elle s'était plainte d'un douloureux mal de tête d'étourdissements, Carson lui avait donc donné des médicaments, ainsi que des somnifères, pour l'aider à dormir. Depuis lors elle n'avait pas bougé ni même ne s'était réveillée. Pendant son sommeil elle avait reçu la visite de Teyla ainsi que du colonel Caldwell, qui étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles. Chacun s'inquiétait plus ou moins pour la dirigeante, mais pas autant que Sheppard. Même si Carson lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas le cas, le colonel craignait que l'état d'Elisabeth soit du à des effets secondaires provoqués par l'engin responsable de son « rajeunissement ». Cette situation l'avait, il devait bien l'avouer, assez amusée au début, mais l'amusement avait fait place à l'inquiétude, et il souhaitait plus que tout que cela se termine et qu'il retrouve enfin la femme qu'il admirait tant.

Elisabeth se mis à tousser fortement, ce qui la réveilla, elle se redressa

John : Elizabeth est ce que ça va ?

Liz : Oui oui c'est rien.

Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et elle respirait très mal.

John : Elisabeth je crois que tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'infirmerie, je…

Liz : NON , puis après un temps et une autre quinte de toux, pas l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas la peine !

John : Elisabeth tu n'arrêtes plus de tousser et tu arrives à peine à respirer ! Tu dois voir Carson !

Liz : Je, non s'il vous plait, je suis bien mieux ici qu'à l'infirmerie croyez-moi.

John : Je ne crois pas, là haut il y aura un médecin qui veillera sur toi.

Liz, qui hurla : Mais les médecins sont inutiles !! Ils vous font gentiment croire qu'ils vous aident mais ils ne font que vous regardez mourir !

Son regard avait changé, il était empreint de tristesse et de haine, et ses yeux étaient rouges de fureur, et commençaient à être embués par des embryons de larmes, qu'Elizabeth empêchait tant bien que mal de se développer et de faire surface. Mais elle ne pu les retenir très longtemps, malgré tous ses efforts.

John était troublé par la réaction d'Elisabeth, l'adolescente blessée était bien loin de l'adulte réservée et si forte, qui cachait si facilement ses sentiments et ses craintes, il ne savait plus comment réagir, quoi dire, il se sentait soudain perdu.

John, doucement : Elizabeth… Elizabeth qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Explique-moi…… s'il te plait.

Elizabeth : Des médecins ont laissés mourir mon père, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais je sais très bien que c'est faux, ils auraient du le sauver mais ils ne l'ont pas fait !

John : Je, mais Elizabeth je croyais que, que tu avais été adoptée ?

Liz : Oui, mais j'ai retrouvé mes vrais parents il y a deux ans, et moins d'un an après les avoir enfin retrouvé je, j'ai a nouveau perdu mon père, mais cette fois je ne pourrais plus le revoir ! Jamais ! John je ne veux pas qu'un médecin m'approche !

John : Mais Elizabeth !

Liz : Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas.

Elle était en larme, des larmes réelles et profondes que John voyait briller sur les joues d'Elizabeth. Et ces larmes étaient les témoins d'une douleur immense dans le cœur de la dirigeante.

John : D'accord Elizabeth, d'accord, on reste ici, rassure toi.

Le colonel la pris dans ses bras, et tenta de calmer ses sanglots et de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Elle sanglota encore quelques temps, puis ses larmes se perdirent dans un sommeil sans rêves.

La lune éclairait d'une douce lumière la cité d'Atlantis, et rien ne venait troubler le silence qui y régnait, tout était calme, la cité était encore endormie à cette heure, seules quelques personnes veillaient encore à la sécurité de la cité, sans aucun bruit.

Le colonel Sheppard dormait depuis peu, il n'avait cessait de penser aux récents évènements et à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur sa supérieure. C'est à ce moment qu'Elizabeth se réveilla, elle se sentait étourdie, et un mal de tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, et lorsque sa vue s'habitua enfin à la pénombre et qu'elle pu distinguait ce qui l'entourait, elle se rendit compte que la pièce lui était familière ; c'était ses quartiers. Et elle n'était pas seule, il y avait le colonel Sheppard, là, allongé à côté d'elle, sa main posée sur la sienne. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il faisait là, ni de ce qui s'était passé, et elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, elle était trop surprise pour cela. Une fois la surprise passée, elle n'eu d'autres réflexes que celui de secouer le colonel pour le réveiller.

Liz, en secouant John : John ! John réveillez-vous !

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un soupir plaintif et un colonel qui se retourna, maintenant dos à la dirigeante

Liz, le secouant plus violement : John ça suffit maintenant réveillez-vous !!

John, encore endormi : Hum Elisabeth c'est rien, dors encore, il est tard.

Liz : Colonel, qu'est ce que vous faites ici, vous …ah

Elle fut prise d'un violent mal de tête, ses yeux s'embrumèrent, elle arrivait à peine à distinguer sa chambre.

Liz : John…

Le colonel était à présent parfaitement réveillé, mais mis quelques temps à se rendre compte qu'il avait à présent retrouvé le véritable Elisabeth

John : Elisabeth ?? C'est bien vous ?

Liz, une main sur le front pour tenter vainement d'apaiser la douleur : Qui voulez vous que ce soit ??!!

John : Oui, désolée, je, je vous emmène voir Carson.

Il se leva pour l'aider à se lever à son tour, il ne portait plus qu'un boxer, très moulant, et il était assez gêné qu'elle le voie ainsi, en un sens c'était une chance qu'elle ne se sente pas très bien. Mais pourquoi avait – fallut qu'elle redevienne elle-même au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était justement avec elle, et en cette tenue ? Il enfila rapidement son jean et son t-shirt, puis fit de son mieux pour soutenir Elizabeth jusqu'à l'infirmerie, après avoir contacté Carson par radio.

Carson : Et bien je crois que nous avons retrouvé notre Dr Weir !

Celle-ci était assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, son mal de tête était moins mais resté toujours présent. Elle était déboussolée, mais John avait refusé de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, sous prétexte qu'ils devaient tout d'abord entendre l'avis de Carson.

Liz, passablement énervée : Carson vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé s'il vous plait ?

John : Euh vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

Liz : Non John je viens de vous le dire !

John : Rien rien, pas même un tout petit peu ?

Liz : John !

Carson : Et bien vous êtes allée en mission avec le colonel et son équipe, et vous avez été mise sous l'effet d'une pierre qui vous a fait disons, littéralement retomber en enfance.

Liz : Littéralement retomber en enfance ? Et qu'est ce que vous entendez par « enfance » ?

Elle craignit le pire de sa réponse, tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant c'était que Carson ne dise pas « adolescence », si John l'avait vue comme elle était à cette époque elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face

Carson : oh nous avons eu droit à la période où vous aviez environ 8 ans, et j'avoue être très heureux de vous retrouver telle que nous vous connaissons surtout après ça !

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils à Elisabeth qui se tourna vers John, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, celui-ci ne répondit que par un sourire gêné.

Carson : Puis après cela,

Liz : a parce que ce n'est pas fini !

Carson : Et non, donc après cela vous avez je ne sais comment fait, disons un bon dans le temps d'environ 8 ans ce qui vous a ramené en plein dans votre période d'adolescence.

Liz : oh c'est pas vrai !

Elle mit une main sur son front, au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait ce qui s'était passé son mal de tête empirait, en parallèle avec la gêne qu'elle ressentait à présent.

Liz : Et est ce que je suis restée comme ça longtemps ?

Carson : Non pas TRES longtemps mais…

Liz : Mais c'était grandement suffisant.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit à cela. John avait espéré qu'elle garderait des souvenirs de ces derniers jours, mais ce fut tout l'inverse, qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien était une chose, mais depuis qu'ils le lui avaient raconté, elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de John.

Un silence gêné suivit leur discussion, John regardait Elizabeth, son Elizabeth qui lui manquait tant mais qui en même temps paraissait si loin. Elizabeth regardait par terre, soucieuse de ce qu'elle avait pu faire et de ce que ses amis pouvaient penser d'elle à présent.

Après un long moment, Elizabeth pris la parole, rompant ainsi ce lourd silence

Liz : Carson, est ce que je peux partir et retourner dans mes quartiers ?

Carson : À vrai dire Elizabeth j'hésite à vous laisser seule, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait encore se passer.

La dirigeante ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, et ce fut John qui prit la parole.

John : Je peux rester avec elle, je comprends qu'elle préfère le confort de ses quartiers à ici.

Carson : Tant qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Liz : John je, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

John : Je ne ferais que surveiller que vous allez bien, je ne vous ennuierai pas rassure vous, vous ne me remarquerai même pas !

Il savait que ce n'était plus l'adolescente qui se trouvait devant lui, mais après avoir appris son ancienne peur et haine envers ce qui touchait aux médecins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la tenir éloignée de l'infirmerie, comme s'il voulait la protéger contre une vielle blessure qui risquerait de réapparaître.

Liz : Euh, très bien. Merci John.

Plus tard, le colonel avait donc accompagné la dirigeante à ses quartiers, le trajet paru étonnant long à la dirigeante, qui découvrait certains détails de ces derniers jours qu'elle aurait préféré gardé effacés de sa mémoire.

John : Vous ne vous souvenait vraiment de rien, même pas un petit souvenir ?

Liz : Non John, je vous le répète !

John : C'est dommage, certaines choses ont étaient très, disons, intéressantes !

Liz : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas !

John : Pourquoi ça ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment vous avez réussi à épuiser Carson et à le faire tourner en bourrique pendant toute une journée ?

Liz, a moitié soulagée et pleine d'espoir : Il n'y a eu que ça ?

John : Oh non, Caldwell a eu sa part aussi !

Elizabeth s'étonna de l'air amusé du colonel, il paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à la gêne de la dirigeante, et elle n'appréciait que peu.

Liz : Et pas vous ?

John : et bien ça dépend dans quel sens on l'entend.

Liz : Hum, je vois.

Le reste du temps jusqu'aux quartiers d'Elizabeth se déroula en silence, sans allusions aux derniers évènements mais le Dr Weir savait pertinemment qu'elle allait encore en entendre parler plus d'une fois ! Ils arrivèrent à destination et Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, finalement elle était bien contente de ne pas être restée à l'infirmerie, même si elle aurait préféré rester seule, c'était toujours mieux que rien !

John, tout sourire : Re-bienvenue dans vos quartiers !

Le colonel était heureux, simplement, il avait retrouvé la présence qui lui manquait tant dernièrement. Il avait taquiné un peu la diplomate et se doutait qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il se jura de se faire réellement discret et de tenir ainsi sa promesse envers la dirigeante.

Celle ci sentit son cœur plus léger lorsqu'elle retrouva ses quartiers, elle était plus tranquille et à l'abri à cet endroit qu'a l'infirmerie, elle devait avouer que finalement l'initiative de John à son égard n'était pas si désagréable.

Liz : Je vous remercie de vous être proposé pour rester avec moi John, c'est très gentil à vous.

John : Ce n'est rien Elizabeth.

Le regard du colonel était à présent perdu dans celui de la diplomate, il plongeait dans ses beaux yeux verts avec le plus doux des sentiments. Elizabeth sentit à se moment qu'un changement était apparu, comme un poids qui s'était libéré sans qu'elle sache ni pourquoi ni comment. Elle réfléchit un instant, se sachant sensiblement proche de la vérité et cherchant à découvrir ce que sa mémoire tenait tant à lui cacher, mais le regard de John la troublait et elle se déroba à celui-ci, par un sourire gêné.

Le colonel entendit son oreillette grésiller.

Carson : colonel, c'est Carson, désolé mais j'ai oublié de vous donner les cachets pour aider Elizabeth à dormir, je pense qu'elle en aura besoin. Si vous pouviez venir les chercher, je ne peux pas quitter l'infirmerie pour l'instant.

John : J'arrive.

Sur ces mots il conseilla à Elizabeth de s'allonger et de se reposer, et il partit pour l'infirmerie. Elle se changea, puis, profitant d'un instant où elle était seule, Elizabeth sorti sur le balcon de sa chambre, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, elle en avait besoin. Elle s'accouda à la barrière et respira longuement, l'esprit vide de toute pensée durant un cours moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une partie du voile qui dansait devant elle se découvrit. Son père, et sa haine passée pour la médecine lui revinrent en mémoire, c'était dont cela qu'elle avait confié au colonel. Ce souvenir continuait à la hanter même après toutes ces années. Ses yeux la piquèrent, prélude aux larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de l'envahir comme la nuit envahi le jour. Elle ferma ses paupières, conscience que ce ne serait pas un rempart suffisant, et bientôt une première larme naquit et glissa le long de sa joue, suivie par de nombreuses autres qu'elle ne pu retenir.

Ce souvenir était resté enfoui bien trop longtemps, et maintenant qu'elle devait y faire face la douleur n'en était que plus grande.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite

« Elizabeth »

C'était John. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir, elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne la vit pas dans cet état, même si il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas de laisser paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse, quel qu'il soit.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, et fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot car chacune de ses tentatives furent réduites à un sanglot.

John, d'une voix douce : « Chut…Ne vous forcez pas, laissez vous aller c'est tout, vous en avez besoin. »

Il l'enlaça tendrement, en se rapprochant et en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la dirigeante. Celle-ci se retourna, face à lui et se blottit contre lui en quête de réconfort, pleurant dans ses bras.

Liz : « Je me suis toujours refusé de le pleurer, je …… J'ai rejeté sa mort comme j'ai rejeté ma peine mais je n'y arrive plus …. »

John : Il est temps de l'accepter et de vous libérer Elizabeth, vous avez assez souffert, vous méritez d'être en paix.

Elle redressa la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux dans un soupir. Les lèvres du colonel frôlèrent alors le coin de son œil, lorsqu'il y déposa un autre baiser plein de la tendresse qu'il éprouvait.

John : « vos larmes ont un goût sucré »

Liz sourit à cette remarque, le colonel était bien la seule personne capable de lui rendre le sourire dans un moment pareil.

John : Venez on retourne à l'intérieur, vous allez prendre froid.

Elle se laissa guider, toujours secouée ponctuellement par quelques sanglots. Le colonel la soutenait et la mena jusqu'à son lit, où il la fit s'allonger sous les couvertures.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de visage de la jeune femme, qu'il caressa doucement, retraçant les contours de ses yeux puis descendant le long de sa joue.

John : Ca va aller Elizabeth, je veille sur vous.

Les paroles de John ainsi que son comportement la touchèrent profondément. Elle se décala et lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés. Il acquiesça et s'allongea près d'elle, en lui offrant ses bras. Elle mit sa tête dans la nuque de John et celui-ci la serra fort contre lui, lui donnant ainsi tout ce qu'elle attendait en ce moment : du réconfort.

Liz, dans un murmure : Merci John.

Pour toute réponse il resserra d'avantage son étreinte sur la diplomate, et la fatigue qui s'était accumulée finit par avoir raison d'elle ; elle s'endormit dans les bras de John d'un sommeil réparateur.

Un fin rayon lumineux baignait d'une douce lumière les quartiers de la dirigeante. Celle-ci était encore paisiblement endormie, toujours dans les bras de John, lui éveillé. Il restait immobile et n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement de peur de réveiller la jeune femme. Il la contemplait tout en se remémorant les dernières péripéties survenues depuis quelques temps. Il la trouvait splendide, même le plus pure des astres ne pouvait égaler sa beauté. Malgré son souhait de ne pas troubler son sommeil, il déposa un fin baiser dans la nuque de la diplomate, et pris d'infimes précautions pour se lever sans trop la déranger. Il avait deux ou trois choses à faire ce matin, mais souhaiter laisser la jeune femme profiter pour une fois d'une matinée de repos.

Plus tard, le Dr Weir s'éveilla doucement, les yeux encore clos elle chercha à tâtons l'homme qui était à côté d'elle quelques temps plus tôt. Au lieu de cela, ses mains effleurèrent une matière qui ressemblait curieusement à un morceau de papier. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et découvrit, à la place que John occupait, une lettre accompagnée d'une superbe rose, aux pétales portant un éclatant dégradé de rouge. Un sourire accompagna immédiatement cette découverte. Elle lu la lettre manuscrite

« Pour que cette journée commence par votre magnifique sourire, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit cadeau. John »

Et il avait raison, cette petite attention la rendait incroyablement heureuse.

Sans réfléchir vraiment, elle s'empara de l'oreillette qui reposait sur sa table de nuit.

Liz : Sheppard ?

John : Oui

Liz : Elle est sublime, je vous remercie.

John : oh je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Mais de rien, je me suis dit que cela vous ferez plaisir.

Liz : J'avoue que cela m'a surpris mais en effet j'apprécie.

John : Tant mieux. Vous avez faim ? Je passe vous chercher pour le petit-déjeuner ?

Liz : Euh je veux bien mais je ne suis pas encore changée donc vous devrez attendre quelques minutes.

John : ça tombe bien j'ai encore juste une chose à régler, je viens tout de suite après.

Au fait Elizabeth, je vous conseille une tenue disons confortable et pas trop chaude.

Liz : Et pourquoi ça ?

John : Vous verrez.

John et Liz étaient au mess, et comme prévu déjeunaient tranquillement. Peu de

Personne étaient là, beaucoup étaient déjà au travail. La discussion entre les deux dirigeants, bien que sérieuse, avait un air d'amusement.

John : Vous êtes bien curieuse.

Liz : Non John c'est vous qui me cachez certaines choses. Je cherche simplement à percer vos secrets.

John : C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes curieuse.

Liz, sur un faux ton de reproche : John…

John, après un temps : Et bien je me suis dis qu'une petite sortie vous ferez du bien, et comme de toute façon Carson vous a mis en repos, qu'il m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous, et que je suis sur que vous aimerez ce que j'ai prévu, vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

Liz : Hum… (Elle fit mine de réfléchir) Et pourquoi êtes vous si sur que je vais accepter ?

John : Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Liz sourit et eu un petit rire, elle devait avouer que passer la journée avec John, et ailleurs que sur la base était très tentant et qu'elle prenait du plaisir à cette perspective. Il y a quelques temps elle aurait tout fait pour trouver une bonne excuse afin de refuser, par simple crainte des répercutions, mais aujourd'hui elle en avait assez de toujours devoir refouler ses envies, et voulait être elle-même. Après tout, si il y avait une chose qu'elle devait apprendre des derniers événements, c'était bien ça : profiter.

Liz : Et où allons nous ?

John : Dans un endroit calme, loin de toute cette agitation.

Liz : Hum

John : alors ça vous dit ?

Liz : Pourquoi pas.

Tous deux était à présent dans un Jumper, John aux commandes et Elizabeth sur le siège passager, partis vers le continent. Ses yeux se perdaient au loin, toujours à la recherche de souvenirs qui lui manquaient. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient revenues mais elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose d'important.

John : Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Cette remarque ramena la dirigeante à la réalité, elle prit alors le temps de regarder à l'extérieur, cet endroit lui était inconnu elle connaissait pourtant une grande partie du continent.

John : Ouvrez grand vos yeux.

Le colonel fit tourner le Jumper sur la droite, et ce que la jeune femme découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Devant eux s'étendait une longue plage, parsemée ça et là de fleurs amenées par le vent, à ses côtés se dévoilait l'océan, immense et radieux, d'un bleu profond qui reflétait l'éclat du soleil. Puis non loin de la plage, de grands arbres fruitiers sur lesquels poussaient des fruits qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait distinguer pour l'instant. Et sous les arbres, un lit de fleurs dont la couleur variait entre le rose et le blanc.

Liz : C'est magnifique…

John : Je vous avais dit que vous aimeriez. On a trouvé cet endroit il y a quelques temps, mais je voulais attendre le bon moment pour vous y emmener.

Une fois à terre, John sortit un gros sac plein ainsi qu'une glacière qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter. Ils marchèrent un moment puis s'installèrent sur la plage, là où ils pouvaient profiter du soleil tout en étant protégés par les arbres. Ils déposèrent les affaires sur le sol, puis le colonel sortit du sac une grande couverture qu'il déplia et posa par terre.

Liz : Et bien vous avez tout prévu colonel !

John : Je n'allais tout de même pas vous faire venir ici sans m'assurer que vous ayez un minimum de confort !

Liz : C'est gentil John.

Il lui montra la couverture

John : Madame, à vous l'honneur.

Ils s'assirent en silence, une légère brise fraîche et rafraîchissante soufflait sur leurs visages, leur apportant un doux apaisement face à la chaleur qui régnait.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, et respira longuement, profitant de cet instant qu'elle voulait marquer dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tourna la tête et croisa ceux de John, qui l'observait en souriant.

John : Ca me fait plaisir que vous ayez accepté de venir Elizabeth, je pensais que vous refuseriez.

Liz : J'avoue que d'ordinaire je ne sais pas si j'aurais dit oui, mais vous savez après tout ça je, je commence à voir les choses autrement. (Silence)

Je veux dire pendant des années j'ai mis en arrière ma vie pour faire bonne image et pour mon travail, seulement aujourd'hui je me rends compte de tout ce temps dont je n'ai pas su profiter.

A me revoir enfant j'ai vu a quel point c'était beau de vivre uniquement pour soi et pour ses rêves et j'ai vu que je ne l'avais pas assez fait.

John : Il est encore temps vous savez, il suffit que vous vous en donniez les moyens.

Liz : Si on veut…

John : non c'est vrai ! Je vais vous montrer, dites moi un truc fou ou je ne sais quoi que vous feriez maintenant, sans réfléchir, la première chose qui vous vient.

Liz : Je … Je ne sais pas... John je n'ai jamais beaucoup d'imagination dans des situations de ce genre.

John : Il ne s'agit pas d'imagination, il s'agit de vous, dites quelque chose n'importe quoi, et vous verrez que tout peut se faire.

Liz : Euh ….

John : très bien vous l'aurez voulu, dans ce cas on va prendre mon idée. Vous savez ce que j'ai envie de faire là maintenant tout de suite ?

Liz : Dites-moi.

John, se levant et la fixant avec un air malin: Vous porter, vous amener près de l'eau, puis vous jeter dedans.

Liz : n'essayez même pas

John : je croyais que vous aviez appris que vous deviez profiter d'avantage de la vie, cela implique de vous laissez faire quelques fois.

Liz : John reculez je vous préviens si vous faites ça…

Le colonel pris un air songeur et hésitant, restant silencieux quelques secondes.

John : Très bien, je ne ferai rien.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, puis soupira. Elizabeth, quand à elle resta perplexe, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du colonel de céder si vite.

Le colonel la regardait droit dans les yeux, et elle soutenait son regard, chacun se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. John était émerveillé devant le vert dont étaient dotés ceux d'Elizabeth, ils lui insufflaient un bien être et un calme unique.

Elizabeth eu un rire gêné et détacha son regard. Le colonel la connaissait et elle appréciait ces moments comme elle les redoutait, car il savait décrypter ses émotions même lorsqu'elle même y parvenait à peine. Il savait lire le fond de ses yeux, comme si tout y était écrit en lettres d'argent. Et c'était sensation étrange que se faire comprendre si bien.

Cette réflexion lui fit baisser sa garde, et le colonel en profita alors, il glissa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre dans son dos pour la soutenir. Il la souleva avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et commença à partir en direction de l'eau, sous les railleries de sa victime.

ELizabeth: John lâchez moi ! Vous êtes complètement fou! Nous n'avons plus 8 ans!

John: cessez de vous débattre je fais finir par vous faire tomber

Elizabeth: au moins je serais par terre, sur mes jambes et au sec!

John: vous n'êtes même pas encore mouillée Elizabeth...

Elizabeth: je vous préviens John si jamais vous faites ça vous me le paierez!

Le colonel ne porta nulle attention aux menaces de la dirigeante et poursuivis sa course, rendue assez difficiles par les mouvements incessants de la jeune femme pour se libérer. Il arriva néanmoins à faire son chemin et commença à entrer dans l'eau.

Les réprimandes de la dirigeante étaient à présent ponctuées de rires, ultime preuve pour John qu'il avait réussi à détendre la jeune femme. L'entendre rire fit monter en lui un bonheur immense, après avoir revécu le souvenir de la mort de son père elle pouvait enfin goûter à la vie.

L'eau était d'un bleu brillant qui reflétait la lumière du soleil, et dont l'image se déversait sur les cheveux d'Elizabeth. La température fit d'abord grimacer légèrement le colonel mais lui apparut finalement agréable.

Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux à présent, et les petites vagues touchaient presque la diplomate. Elle fit un mouvement pour remonter et les éviter, mais celui-ci déséquilibra John.Il tenta d'avancer de quelques pas dans l'espoir de se rééquilibrer, mais en vain; Il tomba en avant, lâchant Elizabeth qui se retrouva complètement à l'eau.

Elle refit surface, saisie par la température.

John: alors elle est bonne?

Pour toute réponse, elle envoya de l'eau à la figure du colonel.

Elizabeth: a vous de juger!

John: Hé!

Il lui renvoya de l'eau à son tour, et ce petit jeu finis bientôt en bataille et course poursuite à travers les eaux claires de l'océan.

John nageait plus loin afin de s'éloigner de la jeune femme et éviter un nouveau plongeon forcé. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour chercher son assaillante des yeux. Mais il ne vit qu'une longue étendue d'eau calme. La diplomate avait probablement plongé.

Il fixa son regard devant lui, pour essayer de deviner la positon de la jeune femme, mais me pensa pas à regarder derrière lui.

Des mains l'agrippèrent dans le dos, remontant sous son t-shirt jusque ses épaules, et le chatouillèrent.

John: Elizabeth ça suffit ça suffit pas ça s'il vous plait!

Elle cessa son attaque un instant, puis cala sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du bord de la plage, si bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux pieds.

Liz, souriant : Je me doutais bien que ça fonctionnerait

John: j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, en effet

Liz: c'était le but vous savez

Les mains de la jeune femme l'entouraient toujours, dans une timide étreinte pleine d'affection. Elle ferma les yeux quelques temps, pour profiter de ce instant qui s'offrait à elle. L'eau les berçait tout deux tendrement au rythme régulier des vagues.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, son esprit dessina pour elle-même le souvenir d'un John Sheppard assis à ses côtés, qui veillait sur elle avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et qui était assaillit par les questions incessantes de la jeune femme, n'étant à ce moment qu'une enfant de 7 ans. Et elle se revit lui posant cette question, « tu m'aimeras hein ? » Et sa réponse… Bien au delà de ses attentes et grandement troublante.

Elle se souvenait à présent, elle savait que ce qui lui échappait avait Eté quelque part dans son esprit, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment, mais croyait-il vraiment que ce serait impossible, voué à l'échec ? Et elle, que voulait-elle au fond?

L'immobilité et l'eau la firent frissonner ; d'instinct, elle se nicha d'avantage au creux de la nuque du colonel.

John : Vous avez froid ?

Liz : Euh, un peu

John : j'espère que cette petite baignade ne va pas vous faire attraper là crève !

Liz : dans ce cas je vous en tiendrais pour unique responsable mon cher John !

John : ce serait d'autant plus dommage dans ce cas.

La jeune femme pivota pour se retrouver face au colonel, qui lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourire. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait bien, bien simplement. Elle ne se souciait de rien, juste de l'instant présent.

Le colonel Sheppard la fixait tendrement, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacer, mais il n'osait pas, pas pour l'instant. Il se contenta alors de passer doucement sa main sur la joue de la diplomate, et celle-ci ferma les yeux à ce contact.

Alors qu'elle les rouvrit, il y décela une expression différente, il ne pouvait dire si il y vit du doute ou une sorte de regret, mais il su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle fuis son regard et se mordilla la lèvre supérieure.

John : Elizabeth ?

Liz : John, je...Je crois que cette fois je me rappelle

John : vous rappelez de quoi ?

Liz : de Tout, vraiment tout.

John : et bien, c'est une bonne chose non ?

Liz : John est ce que vous vous souvenez d'un soir ou je, enfin ou la petite moi vous demandé, vous a demandé si vous l'aimeriez ?

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Bien sur qu'il se souvenait. Il avait espéré qu'elle-même s'en rappelle et en tienne compte, mais maintenant il doutait. Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments et que dans ce cas, même leur amitié en soit troublée.

Mais elle vit qu'elle aussi hésitait, et en un sens cela le rassura.

Elle évitait toujours minutieusement de croiser son regard, tout en lui parlant.

John : Oui, oui je m'en souviens.

Liz, hochant la tête : Et, et est ce que vous le pensiez…

Il lui passa sa main sous son menton, et lui releva la tête.

John : Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez Elizabeth ?

Liz : Je… Je ne sais pas John ! Je ne sais pas !

John : Alors posez vous la question

Elle était perdue, perdue dans la profondeur de ses sentiments, qu'elle avait refoulés jusque ici. Et pourtant c'est elle l'avait voulu, qui avait souhaité savoir, qui s'était forcée à faire face. Elle perdit son regard dans le bleu de l'eau qui les entourait, et inspira longuement.

Le colonel se rapprocha d'elle, et appuya sa tête contre son front, doucement.Elle le laissa faire, et elle avança timidement ses mains vers les siennes, pour les enlacer lentement.

John lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres, puis resta immobile quelques instant, attendant une réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit, puis joignit à son tour ses lèvres aux siennes. Doucement d'abord, puis leur étreinte se resserra dans un premier baiser, où l'un comme l'autre y déversa l'amour et la joie qu'il éprouvait.

Premier baiser qui en promettait bien d'autre encore…

Leurs deux silhouettes se dessinaient sur la mer, enlacées et imperturbables. Et le Dr Weir réalisa que les récents évènements et son retour en enfance n'avaient eu d'autre but que celui de lui montrer à quel point le temps était précieux, et à quel point elle n'en avait jusqu'alors que peu profité. Ce qu'elle se promis de faire désormais. Elle commencerait enfin à vivre vraiment, et ce au côté de celui qu'elle aimait.

Fin


End file.
